Antartica's love issues part 1
by shadowfinn13
Summary: This is my first story! Please enjoy! It's hetalia based and my O.C. is Antartica. She is a girl. More will be explained during the story. Please read and enjoy! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm new here and this is my first story. It's based on Hetalia and I made my own OC, her name is Antartica. She's really nice and wears winter clothes(heavier than Russia's.) You'll have more info. during the story, I hope you like! Enjoy!

All the main countries, America, Russia, China, Japan, Germany, Italy, France, and Britain were having a conference. They were discussing everyone's economy problems. Germany started speaking, "Who wants to go first?" No one replied until suddenly Italy spoke up, "yes, Mr. Germany, our country is getting pushed around! And we can't do anything about it cause we're too scared."

"Who is pushing you around?" asked Germany.

"Uhhh...I think it was Britain."

"What?" yelled out Britain, "I have not!"

"Yes you have!" cried out Italy, "you said that we couldn't fight without Germany or some other wanker too help us out! And that we can't fight cause we're too busy eating pasta and swooning over pretty girls."

Britain just stared at him. "I was just trying to be helpful! I was pointing out your mistakes..." Italy interuppted, "yeah, but all those things having to be fixed is like changing my whole country!"

"So?" said Britain.

"Stop making fun of him!" yelled Germany, and they both started to fight, while Italy was crying out for them to stop it. The rest of the countries just watched decided to go on without them.

"Well,"said America, "who wants to go next?"

"I want to," said a small voice in the back of the room. Everyone, even Germany and Britain, turned to see who it was. It was a girl. She had long light gray-bluish hair, wearing heavy winter clothes, her jacket was at least long as Russia's, and she had blue, sparkling eyes. America stared at her for a moment and then asked, "who are you?" She replied softly, "I'm Antartica. Nice to meet you."

"Are you supposed to be here?" asked Britain.

"Probably not." She then got up and began walking towards the door to leave. America then called out, "Stop!" just before she reached the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Stay," said America, "we're not really doing anything that important right now."

"What?" yelled China, "discussing our nations problems and working on how to fix them is very important-aru!"

"It can wait till tommorrow or something," replied America, "it's not going to kill us."

"I agree," said another soft voice from the other side of the room.

"How many other countries are hiding in here!" asked America.

"Just me," replied the voice. It was Canada.

"I think the meeting should be done now," said Russia, "it can wait to tommorrow or so."

All the countries except, America and Canada just got up and walked away. Britain was grumbling under his breath, as well as China. The others just walked away silently, except Italy who was asking Germany if they could make pasta for dinner.

America,Canada,Russia, and Antartica were still in the room. Antartica just looked at the ground. And then America asked, "what're you doing here? Don't you live like, really far away? Like in the South Pole?"

"Yes," said Antartica, "I just wanted to make some new friends, that weren't penguins."

America chuckled a little and then said, "oh, don't you have some people living down there with you?"

"No, it's very cold, everyone just visits."

"Oh...I can be your friend!"

"Really? That'd be great! Thank you...uhh...what's your name?"

"America."

"How about the other one? Is'nt he your brother? I already kinda know Russia."

"Oh, Canada? Yeah we're bro's." said America.

Canada was just staring at Antartica. She looked back. Not really knowing what to do. America looked at Canada, and said, "dude! Stop staring!"

"Sorry," said Canada.

America then started to stare at her a little too. He couldn't help but wondering, "_Man, she has pretty eyes. Heck, she's just pretty all together!"_

End of part 1. I hope you liked my story! I will continue! And thank you so much for reading! To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Antarctica stared back at America. America then suddenly stopped at his face was turning a little red. Canada looked at his brother and said, "America, maybe we should heading out. You said you would play hockey with today." America got a little surprised and replied, "uh... yeah! Of course dude!" He looked at Antarctica and asked her if she wanted to go. She replied, "I don't know how to play... but I'll watch. Is anyone else going?"

America paused and was about to speak when Canada interrupted him, "yeah, England and France are coming. As back up."

"Okay!," cheerfully said Antarctica.

America nodded and headed out, with Antarctica and Canada close behind.

They had finally arrived at Canada's ice rink. England and France were already there. America the yelled, "yo, Britain! France! Were here!"

They both covered their ears, America's yell had echoed through the rink.

"Sorry dudes!" he exclaimed.

England just shook his head and went over to Canada.

"Canada," he started, "why is Antarctica here? Is she playing as well?"

"No," stated Canada, "she's just here to watch."

England looked at Antarctica. Antarctica then asked him, "why are you staring at me? Everybody seems to be staring at me. Did I... do something?"

"What?! N-no!" exclaimed England, "It's just that... well..."

"Well what?"

"Never mind." England quickly turned his head away from her, since he was starting to blush.

"Ohonhon!" smirked France, "does England have a little crush?"

"N-no!" England said, his face was beet red now, "I-I just... uhhh..."

"Oh England, It is alright!" said France, "I don't blame you, she quite the pretty one!"

England couldn't get anymore redder, and was starting to have butterflies in his stomach. "I didn't say that!"

"Oh, so she is not?"

"N-no! It's not that!"

"Then what? You seem to be hiding some sort of secret, no?

"I-I... uh... shut up you frog! This is none of your business!"

Antarctica just stared at them, fighting. She then asked, "Is this what hockey is?"

"No," said Canada, "we should be playing by now."

"Can you stop them then?" she asked gently, "they're starting to scare me!"

England had immediately stopped when he heard her say that, although France was still annoyed with him.

"Canada's right," said England, "we should be playing, not fighting."

They all started to get together and Antarctica just over to the bleachers to watch. It was England and Canada against America and France. They dropped the puck in the middle and started to play. England had got the puck first and was skating over to his goal. England shot the puck with the hockey stick and it went straight in, France couldn't catch it in time.

"Ha!" said England, "guess I'm not that bad after all!"

"Well, duh," said America, "you're only doing good cause you have Canada on your side."

England just growled a little and went to middle of the rink. The puck then was flying into the rink again. This time America got it first while England was trying to get it from him. America shot it but Canada caught it.

"Dammit!" said America, a bit frustrated. The game went on England got a hold of the puck and racing to his goal. He shot it but it missed the goal and bounced off the wall behind the goal. It then flew right into the bleachers, where Antarctica was. But before she could do anything to block it, it smashed right into her head. The second it hit, she fell onto the ground. Bleeding heavily. England was the first to go rushing to her. He stood over her in shock. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to do. And all he thought of was, "_what have I done?! _

__End of 2nd chapter. Hope you liked! Reviews would be very nice! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

America, Canada, and France ran over to England, who was shaking all over.

"What'd you do?!" yelled America.

"I-I didn't mean to!", pointed out England, he was so scared he could barely make out the words.

All of them were in shock, especially Canada, who was tearing up.

"It's my fault!" he whined, "we shouldn't have played hockey! This was all my idea! And she's gonna die now cause of me!"

Before Canada could whine some more, Antarctica started to twitch. And then finally she stumbled on to her feet, brushing herself off. All of them were in shock, _how could she survive that?! And act as if nothing happened?!_

"What the bloody hell?!" yelled England, still in shock, "how are you possibly okay?! After that?!"

"Oh?," Antarctica said, turning to England, "I'm used to it. Back at home, I got hit by ice blocks on the head all the time! I'm fine really!"

Everyone was speechless. America was the first to speak up, "sorry Canada bro, but I think we stop hockey for to the day."

"Yes brother, I think that's the best idea," Canada agreed.

They all were outside of the rink. They were all giving each other a farewell. Except Antarctica, who was just staring at them. France and America were the first to leave the group.

"Are you going back home?" asked England to Antarctica.

"Nah," she replied, "I wanna meet some other countries and see what their life-style is first! I've never seen other countries before today."

"Oh, would you like to come by my place first?"

"Sure! If that's okay with you, of course!"

"Yes, it is."

England said goodbye to Canada and began walking home. Antarctica followed. England didn't know how to start a conversation with her. He quickly came up with a question but it embarrassed him to ask. He forced himself to ask anyway.

"S-so Antarctica," he started, "d-do you have a, uh, b-boyfriend?"

Antarctica turned her attention to him. England was starting to get really nervous. Antarctica just replied, "um, what's a boyfriend? A friend that's a boy?"

England got a bit more nervous. _How does she not know what a boyfriend is? _He decided to not ask that question, thinking it'd offend her.

"N-no, not exactly," he replied, "it's when you have a guy friend, but are in a romantic or sexual relationship."

"No, then. I have no boyfriend."

"Oh, is that bad or good?"

"Um, I don't know, I really don't care i guess."

England looked at the ground, with a bit of a smile. "Would you... want one?

"I'm not sure, I just learned what a boyfriend is today so, not right now, no."

"Y-yeah! Of course! T-that's what I meant!"

"But someday, I would want a child or underling, or whatever their called."

"Really? Y-you don't say!" England's face was really red now.

"Sorry for the weird questions."

"It's okay."

England just kept quiet most of the way home. His thoughts were distracting him from making anymore of a conversation. _Maybe France is right... do I have I crush? I don't even believe in love at first sight! But I think I just did anyway..._

__The End of Chapter 3. Hope you liked and reviews are very nice! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

They finally arrived at England's house.

"Wow!" exclaimed Antarctica,"your house is really nice!"

"T-thank you..."said England, still deep in his own thoughts.

They both went inside. Antarctica just looked around while England plopped himself on the couch. He sighed. His thoughts were still flowing through him. _She's in my house now! What should I do now? Do I make a move? Or do I wait? I should ask somebody, but then they'll probably blab it to other people or even Antarctica! Crap! I'm on my own! I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm going to mess this up! _Antarctica came in and interrupted his thoughts. She sat down next to him. His face got a bit red, since this was the closest he's ever been to her,or even a girl in general. Antarctica then asked, "Britain, why is your bed so big? Do you have a mate or something?" The question caught England off guard. He just looked at the ground and replied, "um, no. I guess it's big just in case I ever did have a, uh, mate." England looked back at Antarctica. She was smiling. She seemed to not really notice, or care, about his answer. She must've been in her own little world. _Damn,_ thought England, _her smile is so pretty! _He couldn't even help himself from smiling along with her. He then noticed a somewhat long piece of hair on the top of her head. Kinda like Canada's or Italy's. But, he wanted to be sure, so he reached out and pulled it. It definitely was part of her head since it didn't come off. Suddenly, England's face was greeted with a hard slap. He fell back on the couch, holding his hand over his cheek, wincing a little. He looked at Antarctica, wondering what he did wrong. Her face was red.

"You pervert!" she cried.

England was confused. "How am I a pervert?!"

She covered her face and replied, "that's my erogenous zone!"

England immediately apologized and ran out the room. He ran into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. His face was red and had a nosebleed. He stuffed his face into his pillow. _I am a pervert! I should've known! What was I thinking! Know she's gonna think I'm a dirty-minded freak and hate me!_ The idea of Antarctica hating him started to bring tears to his eyes. He then heard a knock on the door. It was Antarctica. He got up, wiping some of the tears from his face so he wouldn't look weak or foolish. He opened the door. Antarctica had her face pointing to the ground. She had some tears rolling down her face. _Bloody hell! _Thought England. _I just can't do anything right today! First, I knock her out with a hockey puck, then, touch her erogenous zone, now I've made her cry! _

"I-I'm sorry for slapping you in the face," whined Antarctica,"I-I didn't mean to hurt you!"

England just stared at her for a moment, wondering whether he should comfort her or not.

"It's okay,"he replied, trying to sound sweet as possible, "it's my fault, I didn't know and I should've asked instead of doing it anyway."

Antarctica was still sniffling and wiping tears from her face. England felt stuck. He just wanted to hug her, and say it was alright, but, he also thought that it would add on to the pervertedness that Antarctica already had felt towards him. She was still crying. She must not know how to handle these kind of situations. Or like hurting people. _Fragile, _thought England, _like the beautiful little flower that she is. _He was now convinced that he should comfort her. So, he reached over and hugged her. Holding her head against his chest. She had stopped crying. She actually seemed a bit surprised now. He rested his head against hers. He didn't want this moment to slip away from him so easily. She started to blush, as well as England. He was very tempted to kiss her on the top of the head, but had to hold himself back. He didn't want it to seem really weird or awkward. Antarctica then pushed him away gently. She just turned around and left. She had went into the kitchen. England stayed at the doorway for a moment, just staring at Antarctica. _Did she like the hug?_ He thought, _or did I make it awkward? Should I compliment her? _He actually thought that, that was a good idea. He walked over to the kitchen where Antarctica was sitting. She was looking out of the window. He kneeled down next to her. He grabbed her hand and gently brought it up to his lips to give a small,warm kiss.

"I'm sorry,"he said lowering her hand,"but, I couldn't help myself. You're so pretty! I could never just stand there and watch you cry. Especially when it's my fault. I'm not perverted, or at least I don't think I am. And, I understand if you just about hate me right now."

Antarctica was surprised and blushed. She said,"I would never hate you! I don't really hate anybody! And, I don't think that you're **that **perverted. And, thanks for the compliment."

England was filled with joy. _She doesn't hate me! I have a chance! I know I'll win her over! But, right now I think my first goal is to get to kiss her on the lips. And she won't pull back. I just hope nobody else gets in my though..._

__**End of Part 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Night had came. England was getting ready for bed while Antarctica was just sitting on the couch fiddling with her thumbs. England saw her there, he wondered if she was just bored, or wasn't sure what to do. He went over to her. She looked back at him.

"Need anything?" he asked.

"N-no, I guess not." she replied.

England was not convinced. He sat down next to her.

"It's okay to tell me!" he urged, "I won't get offended or anything!"

Antarctica held her head low.

"W-well,"she said,"I was just wondering where I would sleep tonight, it's kinda late to go back home."

"Well, you can sleep in my bed if you want..."

Antarctica got a bit surprised.

"N-no thanks," she said nervously, "i'll just sleep on the couch if that's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Then where would you sleep?"

"On the couch."

"No!"said Antarctica hastily, surprising England, "that'd be so rude of me!"

England sighed. He didn't want to fight with her. But he also didn't want her to sleep on the couch. To him, that's just unpolite. Then a stupid idea occurred to him. It made him blush. But he had to ask anyway.

"Well, I don't want to see you sleeping on the couch, and you don't want me sleeping on the couch. Why not we just...s-sleep in the same bed?"

It was silent. Antarctica didn't know what to say.

"I-I don't know," she replied, "I never slept with anyone before."

"Well, don't you think this would be a good chance then?"

Antarctica paused.

"O-okay..." she mumbled.

England nodded but on the inside he was bursting with joy. _I get to sleep with her! This is amazing! I can't blow this! This will be a good chance to show her I'm worthy! I must make this count! _

Antarctica got up and went to England's bedroom. England followed. She started taking her coat off. England started to blush. She had a small shirt on under! She then took her snow pants off. She was only wearing shorts under that! England had to cover his face to hide any look of blushing or a bloody nose. She then got in bed. She was nervous and uncomfortable. England was still blushing, but did feel bad for her. She was pretty much sleeping with a stranger. She didn't meet him till today! And she was already sleeping with him! England decided that the best thing to do was wait for her to fall asleep and then go to the couch and sleep. He knew he may have been ruining his only chances of getting close to her, but he also thought it'd be for the best and that he'll get something good hopefully tomorrow. Next he knew, he saw Antarctica sleeping peacefully. He smiled. About to lean over and give her a kiss but stopped himself. _Not yet._ He thought. _I have to go slow, or she'll definitely hate me. I just have a feeling that one day something bad will happen, and I won't be able to control myself..._

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Update: Sorry for not posting in, like, forever! My computer has been broken forever so I couldn't post new chapters but now I can! Thank you for the reviews and such! It really helps me out! :) Anyway, onward with the story.

Next morning finally came. England woke up first. He went to check on Antarctica. He opened the door quietly and peered inside. She was still sleeping.

_I wonder if she's coming to the meeting today..._ thought England, _It'd be really nice. Although, I'm pretty sure someone is going to catch me staring at her._

He pushed the thought aside and went anyway, leaving Antarctica to her sleeping.

He finally arrived at the meeting. Everyone was sitting down until England got into the room. Then America stood up.

"Yo, Brit!" he yelled, "where's Antarctica? Home?"

"At my house," replied the Brit, "why?"

"Oh, c'mon man! I wanted her to sleep over my place!"

"I don't think anyone would want to sleep over your burger filled home."

"So? I can't be polite?"

"Who are you and what have you done with America? You're never polite!"

"Well, to pretty girls I am."

"Too bad you dirty wanker! I called her first!"

"You can't call dibs on a girl!"

"Just did!"

Before they could argue more, they heard the door open. It was Antarctica.

"D-did I miss anything?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, not at all," replied England in a generous way, "come sit down," he gestured toward a chair that was right next to him.

"Or here," said America who was also pointing to a chair next to him.

"Well," she said, "I hung out with England yesterday, I guess I'll hang out with America today," she then walked over to him and sat down thanking him for the seat. America gave a quick victory smirk to England and sat down.

_Well, shit, _thought England, _she must be the type that is indecisive. She's always neutral. If me and America fight over her, we'll probably create some problems. Especially for Antarctica..._

**The End of Chapter 6**

Sorry for it being so short! I wanna work on other stories and since it's been quite a while so I don't remember the story very well. Don't worry, I'll get the hang of it. Anwho, hope you like it! Reviews are always apprecieated! Thank you so much! Oh, and by the way, if you want to see some of my other, more recent and more activity fan-fictions, then watch me on DeviantArt! Here's the link to my Thank you! Have a great day/night! Love ya!~


End file.
